moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mehanna Cramwell
Introduction | Who is She? | Skills and Abilities | History | Enemies and Allies Cute, But Creepy-Crawly... There's a short, chubby woman in the stacks of the Undercity library. You're not sure how long she's been there, but she moves between the stacks like she was born shelving books - there's a flow to her movements, born of purpose. She darts between sections as you watch her, surprisingly agile for her almost dwarven build. Following in her wake is a hovering tome, notes being scribbled in it by an independently active quill as she mutters and flips through various tomes, reshelving them as she finishes. '' ''As she pulls a particular tome from the aging magical books section, there's a sudden teleportation - a snarling felhunter, apparently some sort of contingency against the book being opened by any but its owner, leaps at the girl. She sidesteps it neatly and it runs headfirst into the shelf behind her. "Oh, how cute! A summoner contingency special. Haven't seen one of those in...ten minutes," she says, chuckling as she sets the book down carefully. She adjusts her glasses carefully before her fingers trace a strange pattern in the air as the felhunter shakes off its unexpected headache. The beast rights itself to charge her. "No so fast," she smiles at the beast and spits a few words in a chittering bug-like language. The pattern she outlined glows an angry violet briefly, and the felhunter is engulfed in a torrent of biting, angry corpse beetles. '' ''The bugs destroy the unfortunate felhunter, sending it neatly back to the Nether. The girl adjusts her glasses and picks the tome up as the beetles vanish in a small cloud of dust on the floor. "Now, where was I..." Who is she? Physical Description Measuring up to a whole of 5'4" when she straightens her back and carrying some fairly significant extra weight, Mehanna Cramwell is not exactly a striking or imposing figure in Undercity. In fact, she seems closer to a dwarf than a human in build - short and curvy. As a result, she gets overlooked quite often, in a very literal sense sometimes. Her blue-black hair is pinned up in a messy bun, stray strands dancing around her face and neck occasionally. She has a set of rectangular half-rimmed glasses, rims made of dark silver, perched on her slightly upturned nose, and a nearly constant friendly smile on her rounded face. There are some scars - they look like a mix of pock marks and old acid burns - on the skin of both cheeks. She makes no attempts to hide them. She more often than not has a packload of books and scroll cases with her, either strapped to a mount or physically on her back, and her belt has a series of pouches and talismans from different cultures secured to it with leather straps. She walks with a staff that has scrolls and a large tome fastened to it, and is always followed by a hovering book that occasionally seems to take notes in itself with a feather quill it produces from its own spine. Personality Description Mehanna is extremely cheerful and pleasant, as a rule. She smiles frequently and is polite in interactions by comparison to a majority of Forsaken. She enjoys a good joke, and laughs a lot. Based on these things, she tends to be written off as little more than a chipper - much to the detriment of those who do so. Underneath that disarming exterior, Mehanna is very intelligent and tends to assess and reassess the people and events around her constantly, looking for patterns she can use to sort out weaknesses, should things come to that. She is a quick study when it comes to all things magical and interpersonal, and can often turn dire situations on a dime with her analytical mind. At the very core of it, however, Mehanna is a good and kind person - she turns her intellect towards helping more often than anything else, and cannot stand to see others suffer needlessly. Skills and Abilities Coming Soon! History Coming Soon! Enemies and Allies Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Undercity Nexus Category:Undead Category:Warlocks Category:Archaeologists